A Bended Reality
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: When I take a trip to Korra's world in the middle of Book 2, things get pretty complicated. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: This story was inspired by one I read a little while ago! I highly recommend it! It's called Reality Can Be Twisted.

"A Bended Reality"

I sighed as I lay down upon my bed. I tried my best not to cry for the umpteenth time that day. I had cried enough in the last few days. Besides, what good would it do? It wasn't like I was free to express my emotions in front of my family, so why should I do it in private. Sighing, I put on my digital recorder and flipped to one of my favorite shows. It was called Legend of Korra. I fast forwarded the episode in question to my favorite scene of all. The minute I heard the familiar soft, gentle voice, I was immediately calmed.

"Korra, what's going on with you two?" Korra's mother, Senna questioned. Her tone wasn't accusatory. It was full of a desire to understand.

"Ask Dad," Korra retorted.

"I've tried," her mother explained. She sighed before continuing, "He won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this…"

As the rest of the scene played, I felt tears come to my eyes despite my attempts to hold them back. Why couldn't Senna be real? Why couldn't she be my mother? Heck, why couldn't Korra be my sister? Once the scene was over, I flipped to the next one I liked.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Korra asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Senna's warm voice invited, "we heard what happened. Are you okay?"

The concern in Senna's voice made more tears fall from my eyes. I just wished someone in my Ohana would ask me that question. Instead, I got told off for crying and told my feelings didn't matter.

As the scene ended, I fell asleep. It was the only time I could get peace from the chaos my life had become…

****

Opening my eyes a few hours later, I was surprised to find myself in a different place altogether. The room was bright blue with brown paneling on the floor and walls. The bed I was lying in had an aqua comforter with white and blue pillows. I had seen this bedroom before. But for some reason I couldn't put my finger on it. Getting comfortable yet again, my heartbeat sped up as someone entered the room. It slowed down the moment I heard the stranger address me. Only I didn't feel like the person standing in front of me was a stranger. I felt like I already knew her. I would recognize that gentle, soft voice anywhere.

"You're awake. How do you feel, sweetheart?" Senna walked into the room and set a tray down on the bedside table.

I shrugged.

"Okay," I answered. I started to back up a little as Senna got closer. I stopped moving and inwardly scolded myself for my actions. Senna would no sooner hurt me than she would hurt Korra.

"It's okay, honey, I won't hurt you," Senna tried to ease my fears. She stopped a few feet away to give me space. "My name is Senna. Do you wanna tell me yours?"

I almost said, "I know," but managed to stop myself just in time.

"Sadira," I replied.

Senna smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Sadira. Are you hungry?" Senna sat in a chair next to the bed. She indicated the tray of food on the table.

I shrugged. I pushed a strand of brown hair out of my face.

"A little," I admitted. As I went to sit up, a sharp pain in my stomach stopped me.

"Take it easy, honey," Senna cautioned. "When my husband found you outside, he said you were bruised up pretty badly. I healed what I could."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," Senna smiled at me.

Just then, someone else joined us.

"Mom, is she awake yet?"

I recognized this voice too. I tried my best to faine confusion when Korra stepped through the door.

"Yes, little one. But go slowly. She's a little scared."

"Hi," Korra greeted. She came over to the bed and held her left hand out. "I'm Korra."

"I know. I-I mean it's nice to meet you, Avatar Korra. I'm Sadira."

"Just call me, Korra, please," Korra requested.

"Okay," I replied.

Just then, a white blur ran into the room. I backed up against the headboard as my whole body started to shake.

"It's okay," Senna assured me, "Naga won't hurt you. Are you afraid of dogs, honey?"

I nodded.

"Naga loves meeting new people. She won't hurt you," Korra assured me.

I shrugged. I wasn't so sure about the whole thing.

Senna turned to Korra.

"Little one, maybe you should take Naga outside."

"Okay," Korra turned and beckoned to her best animal friend.

"Why don't you try to eat something," Senna suggested once Korra and Naga were gone. She pushed the tray closer to me.

"Thanks," I said softly. I picked up the fork and started to nibble at the food. It tasted good. Before I knew it, I had finished half of the plate. I drank something that tasted like water melon juice before lying back down.

"Why don't you try to get some more rest," Senna reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I agreed. Hesitating, I asked, "Would you stay with me, please?"

"Of course," Senna sat down in a chair while I got comfortable.

"Thank you," I whispered just before sleep took over once again.

******

I woke up a little while later to find Senna still sitting there. She smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "You stayed the whole time? You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Senna said. She stood up. "I'll be right back." A few minutes after Senna left, Korra entered the room. She sat down on the same chair.

"So can you bend?" she asked.

I was about to nod when something stopped me. I didn't know if I could or not.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"Try to firebend," she suggested.

I tried to do the movement, but failed. At the sound of Korra's laugh, I knew I had done it wrong.

"Watch me," she said with surprising patience. With that, she punched the air. Instantly, a flame appeared in her hand.

I tried to mimic her move. Nothing happened.

"That's okay," Korra encouraged. "Maybe you're an earthbender. Re you okay to stand?"

I nodded. Standing, I stomped the ground beneath my feet. Again, nothing happened. Knowing there was only one more possibility, I pointed to a cup of water on the nightstand.

"Go for it!" Korra encouraged.

Taking a deep breath, I bent my hand forward and pulled it back. Before I knew what was happening, a stream of water was in my hand.

"I guess that's our answer," Korra shrugged.

I grinned.

"Can you show me how to do the water whip?" I asked.

Korra raised her eyebrows. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How do you know about that?"

Thinking quickly, I said, "Everyone knows about that move. Katara made it famous by being the youngest master to perfect it."

Korra nodded.

"Sure. I'll show you how to do it. But we need to go outside. If you don't do it right, things can get really wet!" she laughed, which put me at ease. With that, she led me out of the house. She yelled something to Senna, who called back with a okay in return. Once we were outside, Korra got into a stance and I copied her. We practiced for a good hour before we were interrupted by someone approaching us.

"Korra, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk."

"Okay," she turned to me. "I'm sorry. We'll practice more after dinner."

"It's cool," I replied.

"Oh before I forget, Sadira, this is my uncle, Unalaq. Uncle, this is my new friend, Sadira."

I nodded in greeting. I didn't like him and I couldn't let my true feelings show through. I was afraid I would say something that would alter the course of the show, so I tried to think fast.

"It's nice to meet you, Sadira."

"You too," I managed. With that, I returned to the house. I found Senna in the living room. She was writing in a journal.

"How was practice?" she asked. She glanced up and smiled at me.

"It was good. Until we were rudely interrupted," I muttered in annoyance.

"What happened?" Senna questioned. She indicated for me to sit in the chair across from her and I did so. Sighing as I sat down, I explained what had happened.

"I know I just got here and I barely know any of you. But there's just something off about that guy." I growled in frustration. "He just rubs me the wrong way!"

Senna nodded.

"You and me both, honey," she admitted.

"You hate him too?" my eyes widened in surprise. "I…I thought you liked everyone."

Senna laughed softly.

"You'd be surprised what a good actress I can be when the situation calls for it. I tolerate him."

I nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"So I would love to know more about you," she revealed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're a waterbender, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm sixteen. The only way I can describe my family is dysfunctional. And I am NOT going back."

Senna sighed.

"Do you mind me asking why? Did someone hurt you, sweetheart?" her last question was soft and full of concern.

I nodded. I bit my lower lip furiously, willing myself not to cry.

"The woman who gave birth to me never wanted me. She would rather hurt me emotionally and physically than treat me the way she was supposed to…" my voice trailed off as I turned away from Senna.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Senna softly inquired.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Sadira, I know what you're going through."

Senna's words made me turn to face her once again.

"You do?" I asked, not daring to believe it.

Senna nodded.

"My father was the same way. My mother…she died protecting me from him. I didn't trust any man after that until Tonraq came into my life. And even then it was hard."

I nodded in understanding.

"You don't deserve to be treated in that way. Just like I didn't deserve it. I want you to know that."

"I know," I said as the first tear fell. I soon felt Senna sit down beside me. I felt her pull me in for a hug. I allowed her to do this, feeling safe instantly. She didn't tell me to stop crying or tell me that I was too old to do so. All she did was stroke my hair and soothe me with words until I was able to calm down. It took me a good ten minutes, but I was able to gain control of my emotions.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed back more tears.

"Sadira, listen to me. You should never apologize for expressing yourself. It's normal. There's nothing wrong with it. In fact, it's healthy. I tell Korra the same thing whenever she breaks down. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome. Would you like some tea?" Senna offered.

"Please," I managed a small smile for her. I stood and let Senna lead me into the kitchen. Once there, I sat down and glanced around while I waited for the tea to be done. There were a few animal fur hangings adorning the walls, along with some paintings of the tundra outside. Before I knew it, Senna had placed a mug of tea in front of me. I inhaled the familiar aroma before taking a sip.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. Vanilla chai is my favorite."

Just then, the sound of the front door banging open and slamming shut met our ears. A minute later, Korra entered the kitchen. She was breathing hard and I could tell she was mad.

"I can't believe him! I never asked for his help! Can't he just let me be the Avatar? Is that so hard?

"Korra, what happened?" Senna stood and went over to her daughter. She put a hand on Korra's left shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Ask Dad," Korra practically snarled in her face.

"Hey, look at me," Senna calmly commanded.

Korra did so.

"Now, I deserve an apology. That was uncalled for. I'm just trying to help you."

Korra sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Thank you. Please lose the attitude. Take a deep breath," her mother requested.

Korra obeyed, but I could hear that she was still really upset.

"Good girl," Senna praised. "Now, what happened."

"I told you, ask Dad," Korra repeated. Her voice was no less angry, but the snarl was gone.

"I'm asking you," Senna pointed out.

"Dad needs to back off!" Korra shouted.

"You need to calm down," her mother countered. Her tone was firm, but gentle at the same time. She went back to the stove and put on another cup of tea. Returning to Korra, she motioned for her to sit down.

"I don't feel like it," Korra declared.

"Korra…" Senna warned.

Korra huffed, but obeyed her mother. She took a few sips of tea after her mother placed it in front of her. Pushing the cup away, Korra took a deep breath before standing.

"I'm going for a walk," with that, she was gone.

Heaving a sigh, Senna dumped the rest of Korra's unfinished tea down the drain.

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?" I offered.

"That's sweet of you, honey. But I'm not sure it'll help. I don't want Korra lashing out at you unintentionally."

"I'll be okay," I smiled at Senna reassuringly before standing and heading in the same direction Korra had gone. I was determined to get through to her, no matter how long it took…


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"A Bended Reality"

Chapter 2

I took a deep breath as I went in search of Korra. I found her in a hut not too far away from her parents' home. Stepping inside, I waited for her to notice my presence. When a minute or so passed without her saying anything, I cleared my throat.

"Oh, it's you," she said, glancing up.

I didn't take it personally.

"Did my Mom send you to check on me?"

"No. I came on my own," I replied. Without permission, I sat in a chair across from where Korra was pacing. Taking a minute to gather my thoughts together, I started speaking.

"You're fortunate," I began.

This caught Korra off guard. She stopped pacing and actually looked my way.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"To have the parents you do. Your Mom loves you so much. All she wants is for you to be safe and happy."

"They should never have locked me up," Korra said angrily. A flame appeared in her hand that she quickly extinguished.

"They did it because they love you. You need to apologize to your Mom."

Korra huffed.

"All I wanted was for my own mother to love me. But all she ever did was hurt me. I never meant anything to her. Do you know how it feels to know one of the people who is supposed to love you, doesn't and not being able to do anything to change it?"

Korra frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. That sounds terrible."

"It is," I confirmed. "That's why you need to go talk to your Mom. She just wants to help you." I stood up to leave. Turning back, I continued to speak. "It's your choice. But if I had a mother like yours, I'd do everything I could to show her I loved and appreciated her." With that, I left Korra to her own thoughts. I went back into the house and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. I hoped Korra would take my advice.

*******

A few hours later, I awoke to find myself back in Korra's room. I heard Senna yelling something. It sounded like Korra's name. Sitting up in bed, I stood and went to investigate. Not wanting to disturb them, I slipped quietly into the living room. Seeing just Senna there, I turned to leave when her soft voice stopped me.

"Sadira. Are you okay, honey?"

I nodded.

"I heard you yelling," I admitted.

Senna shook her head and walked over to me. Placing a hand on my left shoulder, she gave me a small hug.

"Sorry Korra and my argument woke you up."

"Where's Korra?" I asked.

"She went to take care of something," Senna replied. "Let's get you back to bed. It's late."

"Are you gonna be okay?" I frowned in concern.

"You're sweet, honey. I'll be fine," Senna guided me back to Korra's room and tucked me back in. Closing my eyes, I felt Senna start to stroke my hair. The motion was comforting, so I didn't move. The minute I heard her start to hum, I was in dreamland shortly afterwards.

******

The next morning, my eyes opened as the sound of yelling met my ears. It was Korra and she sounded enraged. I sat up and made my way into the hallway so I could see what was going on.

"Why! You can't do this! They didn't do anything!"

"Recent events have given me no choice," Unalaq said. His tone held fake sympathy and I could tell. I restrained myself from going in there and throwing a water whip at his head. But just barely.

"Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you," I heard Korra try to convince him of the truth.

"Then we'll have nothing to worry about."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family!" she let out a frustrated noise.

I heard Senna say something to calm her, but I didn't hear her response. A few minutes later, the door closed and I heard something big hit the wall. Entering the room, I approached Korra.

"I can't believe him! He comes down here and turns everything upside down. He has no right…" she let out another frustrated growl before punching the air. A flame appeared in her right hand.

"Korra?"

Korra whirled around and saw me standing there.

"Hey. Listen, I need to go talk to someone. You can either come with me or stay here. But I really need to fix this."

"I'm coming with you," I declared. I pulled the parka on that Senna had bought me and followed my new friend out the door. "For what it's worth, your uncle is a major jerk."

"I'm gonna prove my parents innocence, no matter what it takes," she vowed.

"And I'll do whatever I can to help you," I declared.

"Thanks," Korra managed a tiny smile for me.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"To talk to Darrick," Korra replied.

"Uh, do you really think he's the best person to help you?" I raised my eyebrows.

Korra shrugged as she led the way into a building…

******

Much later that night, I heard movement about the house. Sitting up, I was about to get out of bed when the door to the room Korra and I were sharing opened.

"I'm going out," Korra informed me. "I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"There's something I have to do. I'll be back in a little while."

"I'll come with you," I offered.

"That's okay," she dismissed. With that, she was gone. I waited until she left the house before making my move. Grabbing my new parka off the couch, I slipped out of the house. Seeing a figure up ahead on a polar bear dog, I followed until I was a few feet away. Cursing inside when Naga stopped and sniffed the air, I knew she had discovered me. Sure enough, Korra dismounted and glared at me.

"I told you to stay behind," she hissed.

I grinned.

"There's no way I'm missing this. Besides, I'm not a fan of being told what to do."

Korra sighed.

"Hop on if you must," she grudgingly offered.

I did so. The rest of the ride was made in silence. Fifteen minutes later, Korra gave Naga the command to stop. Glancing up, I saw a building in front of us. It was made of stone and ice with metal on the front doors. The sign read, Southern Water Tribe Prison. Turning back to Korra, I frowned in understanding.

"I'm sorry," I began, but Korra cut me off.

"Forget it. You're here now. Besides, I know my Mom would want to know you're okay. Come on," with that, she lead the way to the building. She commanded Naga to stay as we made our way to the doors. Getting inside, Korra told the guard at the front entrance that she was there to see her parents.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Korra, but visiting hours are over," he informed her.

I smirked.

"You do know who you're dealing with, right?" I asked.

"I…I…yes. I'm well aware of…"

"Then you're also aware that she could really do some major damage to this place in half the time it would take you to eat that donut," I smirked, pointing to the pastry in his left hand.

The guard blanched at my words.

"Uh…of course…right this way, Avatar Korra."

"I started to follow when the guard put out a hand to stop me.

"Family only," he declared.

"She's with me," Korra informed him.

"Of course, Avatar Korra."

The guard led us into a room with two chairs and a table. He left for a few minutes.

"I think you and I are gonna get along great," Korra smiled at me.

I grinned back.

"Forget what I said back there. I'm glad you followed me."

I was about to reply when the guard returned.

"You have ten minutes," he said. With that, he was gone.

"Korra!" Senna reached her arms out and Korra ran into them, holding on for all it was worth.

I felt like I should give them some time alone, but we were locked in the room together. Deciding to compromise, I made my way to the other side of the room. I was halfway there when Senna's voice stopped me.

"Sadira, come here, honey."

I turned around and walked back, but I stayed a few inches away.

"I don't want to interrupt your time together," I explained.

Senna reached out her free arm and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You're not," she assured me. She turned back to Korra who was trying hard not to cry. "Shh, little one, it's okay. Everything will be straightened out soon," she comforted.

"You don't understand," Korra started to explain. Her next words were so soft, they matched Senna's tone perfectly. "It's my fault."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Senna pulled Korra in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I told Unalaq about the meeting. I shouldn't have said anything! And now because of me, you and Dad are…I'm sorry, Mom!" with that, the tears came.

"Korra, listen to me. Your father and I don't blame you. We love you so much. I promise, we'll be out of here by tomorrow. Now I want you to go home and get a good night's sleep."

"I don't think I can," Korra whispered.

"Try," Senna encouraged. She beckoned me over and I went.

"Sadira, please, keep an eye on her for us," Senna whispered in my ear.

"I will," I promised.

"Thank you, sweetie." With that, she gave me a hug before embracing Korra one last time.

The guard returned shortly to escort Senna back to her cell. I put a hand on Korra's right shoulder as she sniffed back more tears. I was about to say something when he returned with TOnraq.

This time, Korra embraced her father as the tears came again. She tried to explain herself, but Tonraq merely tried to calm her down.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Korra, this isn't your fault. I never blamed you. I'm the one who told you to talk to Unalaq. That was my mistake, not yours."

Korra merely buried her face in her father's shoulder, tears streaming down her tan cheeks. She finally calmed down a few minutes later. She and Tonraq talked for a little longer until the guard returned a second time.

The ride back to the house was silent. Korra was in her own world and I didn't want to disturb her. Getting back to the house, Korra put Naga in her pen and lead the way inside. We got ready for bed in silence. It wasn't until we were lying in our beds did Korra speak.

"You were right. What you said this morning. I'm sorry your Mom doesn't realize what a good person you are."

"Korra, I never meant for you to learn that lesson this way. This shouldn't have happened. But we'll fix it."

"I hope so."

"Night, Korra. Sweet dreams."

"You too," she mumbled. With that, we both fell asleep for the rest of the night.

******

Before I knew it, Korra and I were sitting in the water tribe hall, waiting for the trial to begin. I rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and she squeezed my hand in return. I listened as Unalaq and Korra gave their testimonies. I let out the breath I was holding when Senna was acquitted. Smiling to myself as I watched her and Korra embrace, I heaved a sigh of relief. It was short lived as I heard the rest of the judge's verdict.

"On the charge of treason, the rest of you are found guilty. The punishment for this crime is…death."


End file.
